Contractors are frequently graded on the smoothness of a finished, paved surface. It is desirable to profile the surface for determining whether modifications such as grinding are required to achieve a desired smoothness. Typically, pavement is completed and allowed to cure such that surface profile measurements may be taken to determine whether the surface meets smoothness requirements. The surface profile measurements are used to calculate index values for the road surface, such as Profile Index (PI) values and International Roughness Index (IRI) values.
After the paved surface has set up, a surface profile is taken with a profilograph, such as a California profilograph, which is wheeled along the road for creating a roughness profile of the road. Then, modifications to the road surface such as grinding may be conducted to meet specifications.
Modifications after the surface has cured are costly. It would be desirable to provide a system and method for measuring a surface profile during the paving process so that the operator can make prospective corrections to paving machine settings.